herofandomcom-20200223-history
Agent 47
Agent 47'' ''is the main protagonist and anti-hero of the Hitman video game series and its film adaptations. He is voiced by David Bateson. In the film, he was portrayed by Timothy Olyphant while in Hitman: Agent 47, he is played by Rupert Friend. Character Biography Agent 47, like numerous others, was abducted and raised from birth to be a professional assassin. He is bald, wears a tuxedo and carries two chrome 1911 pistols with silencers. He is the deadliest assassin of them all, he is a highly trainer killer who worked with the agency. He has practiced many forms of martial arts, weapon proficiency, stealth tactics and the ability to kill without being discovered. But he has disguise mastery, allowing him to hide in plain sight and wear different disguises and he has weapon improvisation, allowing him to use the environment as weapons to kill. he is highly intelligent and agile due to his past he is the deadliest assassin. 47 was created by Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, as his 47th clone. He possesses a 47th chromosome which makes him genetically superior to and deadlier than a normal man. History Pre-Birth Agent 47 is a genetically enhanced master assassin, the culmination of decades of secret research into gene augmentation. His creation was funded by five criminal masterminds who donated their own DNA to the project. Aside from The Five Fathers, the maternal DNA was provided by Anghel Comescu1. However, his surrogate mother was Teadora Blaga2. In the 1950s, five men of various nationalities began serving in the same unit of the French Foreign Legion, namely, Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, Lee Hong, Pablo Ochoa, Franz Fuchs and Arkadij Jegorov. After their stint finished, Ort-Meyer put up a mental institution in Romania as a cover for genetic experiments, but all the other four became major crime lords and terrorists. In exchange for research funding, Ort-Meyer decided to provide his former comrades with donor organs harvested from clone bodies, which could extend their longevity. Therefore, even in all of the crime lords'/terrorists' 60s', they looked much younger. Ort-Meyer's goal is to create "perfect" assassins which could be as physically fit as humanly possible and capable of obeying orders with devotion and unquestioning loyalty. Ort-Meyer tried to make his discoveries public before 47 was created, however, he is discredited as a scientist by his peers as they thought that Ort-Meyer's radical theories were insane. Merely coincidental to his name, he has a 47th chromosome that gives him above-average fitness and intelligence. Infancy and tube ×Powered By BoBrowser47 was "born" on September 5, 1964 in Ort-Meyer's asylum. He has the number''640509-040147tattooed on the back of his head ("64-05-09" is his date of birth, "04" marks the Series IV, "01" is for what class he is and "47" is the order he was cloned as well as the name he is called), followed several years later by a UPC code when the technology was made available. His sister Agent 7 was born on October 31 1984; 20 years after her brother. In any case, Ort-Meyer sees 47 as his first genetically complete success and gives him slightly more attention, even though there are hundreds or even thousands of other specimens to consider. He was raised almost like a normal child. From ages five to seven, 47 is quiet and shows little social interaction. His only display of affection went toward a runaway laboratory rabbit he adopted at August 21, 1970, displeasing Ort-Meyer. However it died on May 2, 1972. Ort-Meyer noticed 47 crying and was surprised, as he'd never seen any of his clones do so before. Five years later, he also showed affection to a pet mouse. He cared for the mouse for about a month, until it was killed by a fellow clone as a cruel prank. Adolescence 47 was bullied by another clone in 1977, which was part of the 6 series. They were both 12 years old. After seeing kickboxing tournaments held by Ort-Meyer for his friends and colleagues, he kills the clone in a toilet stall by choking him to death and leaves his face submerged in the toilet. To escape the asylum, he made a fiber wire out of a windowsill and broken parts of a broom, oiled squeaky door hinges to sneak out, and stashed a bow and arrow to kill a guard dog before he jumped the gate. He hitchhiked his way into a Romanian town, and had no money. He firstly notices luxury clothing stores. Later, an asylum doctor found him at a bus stop and ironically rewarded him with a pancake breakfast. He explained to 47 that he was right to kill 6 and had done a good job of it, but should in the future only kill when instructed to do so. ×Powered By BoBrowserBetween ages thirteen and twenty-three (1978–1987), 47 begins a fairly negative relationship with the asylum staff, attributed to his chronic uneasiness stemming from his regular medical checkups and frequent injections. On one occasion, 47 stabs a doctor repeatedly with several needles, thus, prompting Ort-Meyer to assign more security for 47. Along with the other clones, 47 was trained from youth to efficiently kill. Instructed in the use of firearms, military hardware, unarmed combat, the use of disguises, and the use of more classical tools of assassination like the infamous fiber wire and W2000 Sniper. During his training, he was noted for his exceptional marksmanship, as well as for attacking the asylum staff with homemade slingshots, all of which were promptly confiscated. He also shot smiley faces into targets when he was bored. This is one of the only possible examples of 47 being exposed to pop culture, although all of the clones were sufficiently educated about the outside world by using traditional school textbooks. As a result of the training he had received in his childhood, 47 can wield any weapon with ease on a mission, and can improvise and use common tools with deadly precision. Last years at the asylum On September 5, 1989, Ort-Meyer goes so far as to remember 47's twenty-fifth birthday in his journal, although 47 doesn't. 47's performance (despite the fact that 47 killed one of his security guards for a disguise) and concluded that his training is complete. His plan succeeds as he finally hires him to the Agency, a clandestine organization providing assassin services, beginning in the year 2000, and gives assassination contracts of his four friends under the special condition of using only 47. The ICA already had a vested interest in 47 since 1998, which would explain how 47 found employment so quickly. First Kills Killing the Priest 47's very first hit for Agency was on an unnamed island. He was tasked to kill Priest in church and steal the Bible to prove that he is worth joining the ICA. 47 completed the task and left the island via raft. Hit in Zistos Ruins 47's first serious mission took place in Zistos Ruins somewhere in Egypt. His goal was simple: Obtain the gold statue and leave. However, the soldiers in area found out about 47 and blocked his only way out of Egypt. Then 47 was forced to escape to jungle and later to the town further from Ruin Area, where he killed the Gate Keeper and escaped via ICA Helicopter Lee Hong assassination Powered By BoBrowserOne year after escaping the asylum, 47 is contracted to kill the criminal masterminds to play the Red Dragon triads against the Blue Lotus triads. He first shoots a Red Dragon Negotiator at a peace meeting, kills the Blue Lotus Emissary and entourage with a car bomb, and frames a Red Dragon Negotiator for killing the Blue Lotus Negotiator and Hong Kong Chief of Police. Lee Hong is killed by 47 in the Wang Fou Restaurant. While at Wang Fou, 47 met both Mei-Ling and CIA Agent Smith for the first time. Pablo Belisario Ochoa After 47 killedLee Hong, he was deployed to the Colombian rain-forest to kill Pablo Belisario Ochoa. He wins the good favor of the U'wa tribe by rescuing both their idol and the chief's brother from Ochoa's men. In exchange, they tell 47 the location of Ochoa's camp. After he finds his way around the tribe's god of death Tezcatlipoca (in actuality, a wild jaguar), 47 infiltrates the camp where he kills Ochoa and blows up his drug lab. Death of Dilina Ferdin Before continuing hits ordered by Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, 47 gets a brief task to kill Dilina Ferdin, owner of secret madhouse that does in-human experiments on things. He first enters through main entrance and kills the main scientist Margerine A'Derkada. He is then sent further in forest where he blows the wall of madhouse and kills Dilina Ferdin. Returning to ICA Helicopter, he finds the crew dead and gets ambushed by Madhouse guards. Eliminating every witness he makes his way to civilization where he contacts ICA and then leaves via ICA Helicopter. Although not 47's genetic father, fans speculate he Fuchs Brothers murders After 47 kills Pablo Belisario Ochoa, he is assigned to kill the three Fuchs brothers - Fritz,Frantz and Fabian. 47 first killed Fabian in Kamchatka, Siberia, alongside ex-Russian GeneralSergei Bjarkhov who was prepared to sell nuclear arms to the Fuchs brothers. 47 proceeds toBudapest, Hungary where he had to murder Frantz to prevent him from detonating a bomb at a United Nations summit. 47 tries to snipe Frantz Fuchs, but he ends up killing an innocent civilian. Needing to lure Frantz Fuchs out of hiding. He first tries to snipe Fronz Fuchs, fourth Fuchs brother who wasn't originally part of plan, but he fails. After three chases on boat, motorcycle and on foot, he finally kills Fronz Fuchs. Fuchs organizes meeting with Yakuza and Russian Mafia to warn them about 47. 47 then snipes the negotiator of Fuchs's Mafia. Frantz and Fritz Fuchs then appear back at Thermal Bath Hotel, however, with bulletproof glass in window. 47 kills them , and steals their bomb from a dentist's office that the Fuchs brothers set up as a cover story. After the successful murder of Frantz Fuchs in Budapest, 47 is sent to Rotterdam, Netherlands. Coincidentally, a job opportunity unrelated to Ort-Meyer also brings 47 to Rotterdam; the Rotterdam chief of police pays 47 for killing Flaming Rotterdam leader Rutgert Van Leuven, recover some blackmail material, and kill Klaas Teller (a private investigator who previously failed to do the same job and was now the biker gang's hostage). Unfortunately, the bikers were expected to meet 47's next target Arkadij Jegorov and tracking him down became more difficult with Van Leuven gone. 47 tracked one of their men to an arms deal with Ivan Zilvanovitch, who would in turn lead to Jegorov. 47 killed the bikers, and assumed their identity to give Ivan a money suitcase with a tracking device inside. 47 was lead to Jegorov's cargo ship, where he killed Jegorov and disarmed his nuclear weapon. Odon Kovacs' and Ort-Meyer's death 47 killing Odon Kovacs and Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer The ICA finds out that all the hits were requested from the same person, Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. Ort-Meyer requests 47 to kill one last person, Dr. Odon Kovacs. When 47 arrives at the Asylum in Romania and kills Kovacs, 47 quickly regains memory of his origin and goes in to kill Dr. Ort-Meyer (who calls the Romanian special operations to the asylum). Agent Smith is coincidentally being held captive at the asylum, who revealed Ort-Meyer's underground inner sanctum to 47. 47 shoots his way through an ambush of the 48 series clones, and confronts Ort-Meyer in his office where 47 kills him by snapping his neck. 47 then ventures back up to the asylum, evades the Romanian authorities and steals Ort-Meyer's car to escape. 47 puts an end to Ort-Meyer. Seeking a new life For a year or two, after being called a legend and a myth, 47 attempts to leave his life as a hit-man behind, instead finding faith in a Catholic church on the Sicilian countryside and working as a humble gardener. Most of the underworld has no clue where 47 is and even assumes he is dead. However, he is tracked down by Sergei Zavorotko (a major arms dealer, in possession of WMDs, and 47's "uncle") along with a Mystery Man from the United States. Soon after 47's pastor Father Vittorio was kidnapped by mafia don, Giuseppe Guillani, 47 resumes his work as a hitman to rescue him, contacts the Agency for info and satellite footage of Guillani residence in exchange for few contracted kills. After 47 successfully killed Guillani, to his dismay Vittorio was again kidnapped by Sergei Zavorotko, unknown to him at the time. 47 continues a string of high-profile assassinations, all paid for by Zavorotko, before discovering he kidnapped Vittorio to make 47 work again. 47 also discovers and kills another clone, Mr. 17, discovered by Zavorotko through his "Mystery Man". The video footage for Masahiro Hayamoto Jr.'s funeral, during the game, is dated December 4, 2002. 47 kills Zavorotko and rescues Vittorio, after a shootout in the very same Sicilian church he had retired to and later used as a base. Vittorio gives him rosary beads and assures him that he can return to a peaceful life, but 47 leaves them at the scene. In monologue, 47 explains that he will never be safe and must remain a hit-man to provide for and protect himself. However, he was still in contact with Vittorio as of Enemy Within and entrusted Sister Mary with Victoria in Absolution, suggesting he did not abandon his faith altogether. Getting Competition 47 casually resumes his life as a contract killer for the next several years. In the book Hitman: Enemy Within, probably set in 2003, the ICA is challenged by a rival called Puissanze Treize (French for Power Thirteen) and 47 is tasked with killing a traitor of the ICA who sold information to them. Near death experience On March 18, 2004, 47 is shot by a police officer, while returning to his hotel room after killing Richard Delahunt and Alvaro D'Alvade at an Opera Hall in Paris. He makes his way to his hotel room wondering how the officer knew him only to collapse unconscious on his hotel room floor. While blacking out before being revived by an ICA medic, 47 remembers his previous missions - most of them tie into the timeline of Hit-man: Codename 47, though he recalls one that is undated. After 47 regained full consciousness, detective Albert Fournier and his squad of GIGN has 47's hotel room surrounded. 47 escapes the hotel, kills Fournier and meets Diana (in person for the first time) on a flight to the United States. ICA's Demolition by The Franchise On the flight, Diana gives 47 a file explaining that they were again under the threat of a serious rival, known as The Franchise. They have serious connections to international governments and their own army of albino clones. As part of their goal to keep the cloning technology to themselves, they plan to make Daniel Morris the US President by killing politicians and having him succeed them (Vice President Spaulding Burke being their first victim, in a supposed car crash only a day ago, on March 17). Their leader, former FBI directorAlexander Leland Cayne, has an inferior cloning program and wants to replicate Ort-Meyer's methods, requiring 47's bone marrow to learn the entire process. As 47 continues his work, now living in the United States, most of the ICA agents and management were gone in a year and a half. On August 15, 2005, Diana explains to 47 that they were the only two surviving members of ICA and after 47's last assignment, she would split what was left of the ICA's money with him before they bid each other goodbye for good. 47 is soon after contacted by Agent Smith to kill now-Vice President Daniel Morris, after Smith learns of his corruption and intent to kill the President Tom Stewartalong with Mark Parchezzi III, the albino assassin sent by the Franchise to kill the President when he returns from a visit to L.A. 47 accomplishes the task on September 22, 2005, as a confirmed murder that gained a very large amount of media attention. 47 was alive and unidentified, although a government cover-up claimed he was shot and/or broke hiJohnson) and likely meets with a crime figure (asking what they have to offer "preferably in the back"). What happened during the time in between is not specified in the games, but 47 quickly returns to the Agency and resumes work with Diana Burnwood. Back at the ICA Unbeknownst to 47, Diana has a spat with her superior Benjamin Travis over the development of a "pet project" (revealed in ''Absolution to be the engineering of Victoria), and plans to defect the Agency before they kill her. Diana made her move in September 2011, while she was helping 47 on a mission Twelve months after the Tibet incident, 47 is paid by Roget to kill Hector Corado, both drug dealers in the Caribbean. 47 successfully kills Corado during a yacht party hosted by organized crime billionaire Emilio Fernandez, off the coast of Jamaica. While 47 is flying to Rio de Jenairo aboard a private flight, the plane crashes into the sea and 47 is pulled aboard the ICA-owned''Jean Danjou II''. He is ergo re-initiated into the ICA, and assigned to kill Dana Linder and later Charlie Wilkins. Wilkins in fact ordered both hits, the first to position himself to run for President and the second to trap and silence 47. While investigating the Church of Will in Virginia, undercover as an Iowan farmer named Stan Johnson, 47 begins a romance with Wilkins' insecure personal assistant Helen McAdams, but she dies in a riot where which 47 also manages to kill Wilkins (on November 1, 2012, four days before he would likely have been elected president). In Diana's absence, 47 is instead handled by Benjamin Travis, and their difficult working relationship prompts 47's eventual rebellion. Kill Order 47 is indeed sent by Benjamin Travis to kill Diana Burnwood, who holed herself and Victoria up in a rented mansion along Lake Michigan near Chicago, Illinois. 47 infiltrates the home and shoots Diana in the chest while she is showering, and 47 accepts her dying wish to protect Victoria and kill Travis. On the way out, he asks Victoria why Diana saved her and she tells 47 that she wanted to get her away from "the doctors". 47 remembers his boyhood at Ort-Meyer's asylum, a time which he had to suffer many pain by his staff. He decides to protect her and Victoria at Chicago's Rosewood Orphanage for safekeeping. 47 is considered rogue by Benjamin Travis and issues a kill order on him. Blake Dexter, a weapons manufacturing magnate, is informed of Victoria by a local Chicagoan and kidnaps her for both genetic research and to extort ransom from the ICA. 47 is aided by his own man about town, Birdie, who later betrays him to Dexter and the Chicago PD. 47 is in Chicago for Chinese New Year, dating the mission Hunter and Hunted February 10, 2013. 47 follows Dexter to his hometown of Hope, South Dakota, where he kills most of Dexter's inner circle within a few days (the player has the choice of making 47 kill Blake's son, Lenny Dexter, or leaving him for dead in the desert). 47 then returns to Chicago where he infiltrates Dexter's penthouse, kills him and rescues Victoria. Six months later, 47 goes to Diana's supposed grave in Cornwall, England and kills Benjamin Travis along with his assistant, Jade Nguyen. It is revealed he knew he hit Diana at a part of her body that would not be fatal. 47 observes that Diana did survive and is caring for Victoria back at her mansion. She wires money to 47 for his services and welcomes him back to the Agency. Appearance Agent 47 is a tall, bald and muscular man with deep blue eyes, dark eyebrows, very pale skin and a tattoed barcode at the back of his head. His face is marked an inexpressive and blank countenance with a long face, large cheekbones and recessed forehead. He wears a black suit with a black blazer, white undershirt, red neck tie, formal, black suit pants, black leather gloves and formal, polished black shoes. Personality To be added Skills and Abilities As a class one type clone, 47 can be seen performing physical tasks much more efficiently than an average human. 47 has mastered the art of stealth, being able to terminate multiple enemies in the same area one at a time and sneak up on almost anybody and quietly neutralize them. 47 also has an expert level understanding in the use of disguises in order to access unauthorized areas of a location. He is physically strong even when compared to average adult males of his size and build; being able to climb pipes, move and dispose of bodies, snap necks, knock opponents unconscious, and jump from balcony to balcony with minimum effort. It is evident that 47 is a very skilled driver, judging from how well he managed to maneuver Dr. Ortmeyer's car past a police blockade (in rainy conditions) at the end of Asylum Aftermath. 47's driving skill is also manifested in his ability to drive specialist motor vehicles - such as a Bus and a large Truck at the end of Amendment XXV and The Meat King's Party, respectively. 47's vehicular skills are not just limited to cars - He is seen piloting helicopters, planes and boats numerous times throughout the series. To keep in his physical condition and also keep his skills in balance, 47 practices his combat, shooting, assassination, and stealth skills whenever he is not on an assignment. Trained extensively in armed and unarmed combat and in the use of improvised weapons, such as explosives, sniper rifles, automatic weapons and bladed weapons, 47 is fully adept at surveying his environment and using it to his advantage or using it as weapons. Highlighted in Enemy Within and Absolution, 47 is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. From a young age, 47 was trained with his fellow clones to master kickboxing. 47 was an above average fighter, losing only to clone number 6. In Blood Money, he can disarm trained and armed soldiers with ease, as well as render people unconscious with minimal effort. In Absolution, he is skilled enough to engage several armed enemies unarmed and survive. He also shows his skill in martial arts when he is able to beat a genetically altered giant Sanchez in a one on one fight. Although the giant towered over him and outmatched him in strength, 47 is able to face off against him and use his swift, brutal hands to defeat and kill Sanchez. He is also resourceful enough to maintain anonymity by avoiding leaving forensic evidence for law enforcement agencies to discover through various methods. 47 is skilled in infiltration, as seen in the trailer for Hit-man: Absolution when he must enter Diana's mansion to kill her, ex-filtration, and evasion, as well as the traditional art of assassination as seen when carrying out contracts. On site, he can slip past guards without arousing too much suspicion. He is a perfect marksman, so well that the newspaper in Hit-man: Blood Money called him "Legendary Agent 47". 47 also has a detailed understanding of human anatomy and human nature, shown through his use of poisons, and sedatives, as well as striking vital points when strangling targets silently or using hand to hand combat. He also knows how best to move throughout an area without catching the attention of civilians or armed guards. He knows exactly what parts of the human body to shoot that would be a survivable shot, a fatal shot or even a slow painful shot which 47 has used to interrogate one of his victims. He is also able to face multiple enemies unarmed and survive the encounter unharmed. Whatever the odds, 47 never panics. He always keeps his composure and clear mind to the point of being perfectly aware of all his surroundings and constantly calculates his every action, never losing focus. Equipment Agent 47 has shown preference for certain weapons throughout the games, first preferences ingrained into him by his training and then upgrading to more efficient equipment as needed. As the Agency's top assassin, Agent 47 also has access to their highly modular standard issue arsenal. Melee * Fiber Wire * Agency Tanto Knife (Hit-man: Absolution) * Combat Knife (Hit-man: Codename 47) * Syringes (sedative and poison) (Hit-man: Blood Money) (used as knife type in Hitman: Absolution) * Anaesthetic (Hitman 2: Silent Assassin) Handguns * Silverballers * Agency Jagd P22G (Hit-man: Absolution) * Agency Swiss 3000 (Hit-man: Absolution) *Circumstantially Agent 47 acquires the Mustang Snub, Aries 24-7, Jagd P22G and Wade's SA .44 Auto between the Hit-man: Absolution missions Terminus and Birdie's Gift. Sniper Rifles * Kazo TRG (Epilogue, Hitman: Absolution) * Agency Kazo TRG (Hitman: Sniper Challenge) * W2000 (Hitman: Blood Money) * R93 (Pre Hitman: Blood Money) *The M195 anti-material rifle is specifically acquired for the Hit-man 2: Silent Assassin mission,The Motorcade Interception. Machine Pistols and Sub-machine-Guns * Agency Dynamics CPW (Machine Pistol) (Hit-man: Absolution) * Agency HX UMP (Sub-machine-Gun) (Hit-man: Absolution) * SMG Tactical (Sub-machine-Gun) (Hit-man: Blood Money) Assault Rifles * Agency ARZ 160 (Hit-man: Absolution) * M4 (Hit-man: Blood Money) Shotguns * Agency SPS 12 (Hit-man: Absolution) * SPAS 12 (Hit-man: Blood Money) Other * Coins: Used as distractions. * RU-AP mines (Blood Money only): Remote detonated bombs. 47's Alternate Origins in the 2007 movie adaptation In the film Hit-man, 47 is not a clone but rather an abducted baby orphan trained to be a lethal assassin. He accepts a contract to kill the Russian president Mikhail Belicoff. He is set up by one of Belicoff's body doubles, who stages Belicoff having survived the incident and tries to kill 47. While on the run with Nika Boronina (the real Belicoff's mistress, a witness whom 47 becomes semi-romantic with much like Mei-Ling), he eventually kills the double and escapes arrest with the help of Agent Smith. The film is made and set in 2007. Trivia * 47, and Diana Burnwood, are the only characters that have appeared in every Hitman''video game up to date. * In ''Hitman: Blood Money, 47 had a pet canary. In the final mission he snaps its neck, though it is not explicitly stated or shown. * Throughout the series, 47 has gone by many different aliases, including Tobias Rieper, Metzger, Flech Fisher, Lord Sinclair, Doctor Cropes, Jacob Leiter, Mr. Johnson, Mr. Byrd and Ben Franklin. *One of his aliases, Ben Franklin, is a reference to Benjamin Franklin, "The First American". * In the 2007 film Hitman, 47's suits are made by Kiton. In Hit-man: Enemy Within, he wears an Audemars Piguet Royal Oak Offshore watch, worth over $10,000. * According to his ICA File, 47 has six nationalities: American, British, German, Swiss and two others that are censored. * In several ways, 47 is similar to Solid Snake from the Metal Gear series, both had difficult childhoods, both are clones, both are stealth masters and Snake's personality was somewhat similar to 47's in his youth. * 47 loses his temper multiple times in the series. ** The first time is when Diana stabs him with a medical syringe in Blood Money. He angrily yells "bitch!" and attempts to attack her. ** In Absolution, 47 has Wade in a choke-hold and angrily says "Hope, South Dakota. You're a long way from home!" ** The third time is when he smacks a bartender's head against a table after asking for Lenny in the bar on the outskirts of Hope. ** Fourth, when he says "Remember me?" to Sanchez before breaking his neck in the Dexter Industries fighting ring. ** Fifth, when he headbutts Blake after he taunts Victoria. ** The final time he loses his temper is when he steps on Skurky's wounded thigh after he tells 47 to "go fuck himself". Gallery List of Disguises Agent 47-Mechanic.png|Mechanic Agent 47- Store Clerk.png|Store Clerk Agent 47- Plumber.jpg|Plumber Agent 47- Chicken Suit.jpg|Chicken Suit Agent 47- Mansion Interior Guard.jpg|Mansion Interior Guard Agent 47- Chef.jpg|Chef Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Anti Hero Category:Special Agents Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Square-Enix Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Good Darkness Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Nameless Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Knifemen Category:Fighter Category:Religious Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Guardians Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Masters of Disguise Category:One-Man Army Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Protector of Innocence Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Genius Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Secret Agents Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Vigilante Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Protectors Category:Big Good